The Kiss of the Dragon
by Aislynn Goldleaf
Summary: {Complete} A Vampire Kaiba Songfic: (Thank you Kikoken for letting me borrow him!) Featuring "Phantom of the Opera"'s "The Music Of the Night". A night out with Kikoken's Vampire Kaiba.
1. I

**The Kiss of the Dragon**

A Vampire Kaiba Songfic

By Aislynn Goldleaf

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of me. People, situations, and characters in this story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to actual people or events is unintentional. This disclaimer is for this story in its entirety. 

The Phantom of the Opera  by Andrew Lloyd Webber, lyrics by Charles Hart. My double-CD edition of PTO includes the full script of the play and is where I have pulled the lyrics to this wonderful song from.

Vampire Kaiba belongs to Kikoken (sorry everyone!) and is used here with her permission.

* * *

_Night-time sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation..._

_Darkness stirs and_

_Wakes imagination..._

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses...  
  
_

He had been one with the night ever since his Step-father's experiments had pulled him brutally, painfully into this dark world. Those nightmarish experiments however, had made him into the ultimate hunter, a Vampire, strong enough to even tolerate periods of harsh sunlight. He stood now, at the top of the spire on Tokyo tower, listening to music that with his abnormally sharp senses, only he could hear.

He was tall, had always been tall. Six foot three to be exact. Dark brown hair that would occasionally fall across his eyes, framing a face that many women had, and would call handsome. His eyes, eyes the cool blue of a clear summer sky, were what most people first noticed. Then they met, and froze, at his cold demeanor, his icy condescending tone. His eyes had become cold, fierce, hard as ice, during the change. Those chill eyes closed as the breeze brought a change in the nighttime melody, the quiet shift of silent octaves, the music caressing his very soul with its beauty.

One of the first things he remembered, once the initial bloodlust and hunger had left him, leaving his mind painfully clear, were the subtle harmonies afloat in the night air. He was certain, that had he not changed, his former self would never have been able to detect this quiet music. His black trench coat swung slightly in the night breeze, the clear sky for once full of silvered stars. The silver buckles and studs appeared almost golden in the orange-halogen lighting. He opened his eyes to view the neon splendor spread before him, his arms across his chest. He took a deep breath, and another, scenting for blood and nervousness and fear.

He always did his best thinking at night, surrounded by the gentle scents, the phenomenal sights, and always, always those beautiful melodies. His mind seemed to sustain itself off of the incredible music he heard, while his body drank the blood of his victims and shuddered in their exquisite taste. The hushed harmonies he heard were silent during the day, many of his sharpened senses blunted, dulled, overwhelmed, by the dazzling sunshine and noise of 'normality'. Nighttime was when he truly came alive.

The music swelled now as he picked his target, a young woman darting through the square below. She was small, this woman. Young, and small, and his. Black hair caressed her shoulders in a simple coif, her purse clutched before her as one hand rummaged within. Her nervousness at being out so late, so alone, was evident in her quick steps.

Her dark eyes were alert, looking all around her, but never up. They never looked up.


	2. II

_  
Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls its splendour...  
Grasp it, sense it –  
Tremulous and tender...  
Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away  
From cold unfeeling light –  
And listen to  
The music of the night...  
  
_

He leaned forward until he was balanced perpendicular to the tower's spire, prepared to leap down upon his unsuspecting prey. He breathed deeply of the night air, catching the faint whiff of her nervous scent preserved by the chill night. The music swirled around him, pulling him, embracing his heart and softly, silently calling him forth. His trench coat unfurled, opening in the darkness to resemble black wings as the breeze turned into a gusty wind.

He watched the woman, _his_ woman, _his_ prey. For she _would _be his. She clutched her coat closed now, purse forgotten. The chill wind swept around her, tugging at her garments, playing in her hair, caressing her skin with its cold touch until she shivered delicately. He watched the wind toy with her jealously. She was _his_ to toy with. He became the wind and the chill dark as he abandoned what was left of his humanity, embraced the silent music and descended.

She spun around, searching the night around her with inadequate human eyes. Her nervousness turned to fear as she heard a noise and the lights in the square winked out. He was playing with her, although she was still patently unaware of his presence. Her mind, like a fragile butterfly, fluttered in the sudden darkness that surrounded them.

_Turn away... away from the light... come and listen... listen to the night...._ He spoke to her mind quietly, tenderly, seductively. Her fear faded, and although the nervousness remained, it too was not as strong as before. She pulled the curtain of her hair to one side, her hand remaining at her temple as she turned, searching the darkness. Who was out there? She had heard the stories, but... _Come to me..._

She took a step back as he appeared before her, startling her with his unanticipated and abrupt arrival. Her sharp gasp disturbed the otherwise silent night. His eyes glowed a moment as he held out his hand to her. _Come..._

He stood before her, nearly invisible in his black attire, the silver accents gleaming lifelessly in the darkness. He was a splendor to behold, so handsome, so... Words failed her. _Come and listen..._

Her hand trembled as she placed it in his and stepped beside him, her purse falling to the ground, the cold, her fear, the dark, forgotten. _Listen to the night..._

Her mind fluttered tenderly in his grasp one last time before she surrendered completely...


	3. III

_---  
Close your eyes  
And surrender to your  
Darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
Of the life  
You knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
Let your spirit  
Start to soar!  
And you'll live  
As you've never  
Lived before...  
---  
_

The scent of her tender capitulation nearly drove all thought from him. Soon there would be only his prey, the night, and the _now_. There was only enough of his human consciousness left for him to murmur to her once. "_No fear... No pain...._"

Her dark eyes closed at his rich tenor voice, her head falling back to expose her neck as she came further under his spell. Her coat fell open to further expose her to the chill atmosphere, the plunging neckline of her blouse an enticement he was not immune to. Her mind was now quiet and still, like a small pond in the breathless heat of summer, waiting, accepting what was to come. He could leave her now, like this, and she would long for him, live only to pine away until either he or death came personally to claim her.

Radiant blue eyes closed as he groaned. Her scent, the soft perfume of her meek submission and acceptance driving all thought from his mind for a moment. The music reached a crescendo, caressing them both seductively with the icy wind as his fangs bared. His head lowered slowly to her neck, savoring the anticipation, the heat, the bouquet that was this woman, _his_ prey.

A kiss, the kiss of the dragon, he _was_ the dragon of the night. A caress, the tender pulse of life just beneath the sensitive skin, leaping at the anticipation. A bite, the mark of the dragon, the sudden pulsating rush of _heat_ into his mouth. Sweet spiciness, the taste of _her_, his prey, filled him, enveloped him. Her scorching warmth through the blood washed over him, through him, within him, nearly pulling him to his knees with sweet, soaring_ feeling_. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp of ecstasy, her song mingling with the hushed tones of the night. Their spirits soared together into the night, acquiring wings to fly, transporting them both into the darkness as he fed.

If she survived, her life would be forever changed...


	4. IV

_---  
Softly, deftly,  
Music shall surround you...  
Feel it, hear it,  
Closing in around you...  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which  
You know you cannot fight –  
The darkness of  
The music of the night...  
---  
_

-  


Fresh, burning blood infused him with the false appearance of life. Pale pink crept across the pallor of his cheeks, tingeing his stained lips as well. A foreign warmth suffused his limbs, bringing his breath out to steam in the chill night air for a few precious moments.

Her senses faded slowly as the dragon drank, swallowing in synchrony with her every heartbeat. Her mind was calm, acquiescent, tolerant of the fact that the incredible stories she'd heard were true. As her senses dulled further, she became aware of a gentle melody swelling on the night breeze. The breeze that swirled seductive icy fingers around them, stroking them, her, in its eagerness for completion. The sensation, so real, so tangible, so solid to her mind, that she could _feel_ the darkness literally, physically surrounding them, hiding them.

Her mind opened to his gentle caress, spreading like a flower blooms to bathe its magnificence in the sun's glorious golden splendor. But hers opened to darkness, gentle, seductive, black velvet night. He pulled her most erotic fantasies from her mind, twisted, changed them until _he_ was the one she "tangled in the winding sheets!"(1) He fed them back to her, barely disturbing the now placid nature of her mind. Her growing arousal sped the pace of her heart, pulsing more heated crimson past his lips.

_Her_ fantasies, _her_ dream lovers, all took the form of the dragon now embracing her. A quiet moan escaped her still-parted paling lips, surrendering anew to the onslaught of the sensations, the seduction, the darkness embracing her very soul.

The music surrounded and caressed her, sapped her strength as the dragon sipped her life, pulling her into the darkness and the music that was night...  
-

* * *

(1) Direct quote from the play, unspoken here despite the quotes. I wasn't sure how do actually do this any other way, and my English Comp book is already packed away!!!

Seven stanzas, seven chapters. (I hate to even interrupt this like this!) It's turning out much better than I ever imagined!


	5. V

_---  
Let your mind  
Start a journey through a  
Strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
Of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
Long to be!  
Only then  
Can you belong  
To me...  
---  
_

-  


Her breath came in shallow gasps before he controlled himself, making himself pull away from the sweet banquet she provided. Licked at the small punctures with a newly crimson tongue until they sealed over and faded to bruises. Her pulse beat erratically as her heart struggled to drive the halved volume through her body. He supported her completely, her legs too weak to do their part, her body limp. Her skin, although pale before, was now like fine porcelain or polished ivory. Her dark eyes unseeing slits beneath the fine dusting of black lashes. _I own you..._

Barely conscious, her mind led her on a labyrinthine journey, memories fading as she traveled inexorably toward unconsciousness, yet never succumbing to that temptation. The darkness opened its arms wide, welcoming, comforting, ready to embrace her and show her the dark world of the night spreading itself out at her very feet. _You are mine..._

Lingering thoughts fled as he lifted her into his arms effortlessly as a man would his bride. The world spun around her dizzily, her hand white-knuckled where it clutched his trench coat, a stark, visible contrast against the deep black material. Her head rested weakly against his shoulder, her eyes now closed entirely, her hair drifted gently across her cheeks to shield her face from view.

Where he was taking her, she did not know, and did not care. She knew, in the depths of her mind, in the quiet confines of her soul, that should he release her, even now, she would yearn for him until the end of her days. She was _his_.

_You belong to me..._


	6. VI

_---  
Floating, falling,  
Sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me,  
Savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of  
The music that I write –  
The power of  
The music of the night...  
---  
_

-  


He strode confidently through the night with renewed vitality, nearly intoxicated on the sweet innocence of the woman's life. The dark music yet encircled them, wrapped them in darkness, concealed them from others as it caressed its favored son and his most recent victim. When he felt like this, often bitter memories returned, memoirs of life, friends, gentle loving sunlight; recollections fed by the life he had taken. Memories of how weak, ineffective and pathetic he had been. Now he could do anything! Every single one of his senses was at its peak, every single human a golden victim begging to be stalked, claimed, pursued and taken.

She floated through the darkness in his arms, his newfound heat keeping her chill at bay. Drifting in and out of awareness as they journeyed. She remained on the razor's edge, the cutting scythe of death hovering, just scarcely touching the fragile thread that was her life. And she did not care. She was _his_, and her mind reveled in the fact.

This was a dream, had to be a dream. Too surreal to actually be happening at all, least of all, happening to her. Though she had no comprehension of where he might be taking her, she was strangely unafraid. They were falling then, floating, drifting swiftly away from everything she knew, reality fading, dissipating, merging into the dream...  
-  
-  
-

_Touch me..._ the whispered mental voice had her hand moving before she even realized it. Her cold fingers brushing against cool pale flesh as she gazed into the dragon's glowing cerulean eyes. She trailed them down the center of his muscular chest, over the silent heart to pause trembling over the motionless diaphragm.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. When she flinched, a soft smile curved his lips. _Trust me..._

He turned her palm over to place his kiss on the sensitive inner surface of her wrist. Her eyes closed in surrender to the sensations he created, satin pillows behind her, satin sheets surrounding her, caressing her in place of the music she could no longer hear.

The sheer power in him overwhelmed her, caused her meek submission as the music slowly crescendoed once again around them. Her dark hair invisible against the black satin, the pale porcelain of her skin shone in the darkness, beckoned him, summoned him, teased him with the slow pulsation of her living heart.

The music swelled into the night, filling him with its passion, its desire, the crescendo reaching its pinnacle before he surrendered to his darkest side and descended. Yielding to the call, the lure, the power that was, _is_, the music of the night...


	7. VII

_---  
You alone  
Can make my song take flight –  
Help me make the music of the night...  
---  
_

-  
-  


She lay in the darkness beside him, tired, but wakeful as he body told her it was time to be awake for the day. The dragon slumbered peacefully on the black satin, replete after his meal and their exertions overnight. He slept on his stomach, face turned toward hers, looking impossibly young. The wide, pale expanse of his back was covered in a silvery tattoo, the bluish-silver hide of a majestic dragon, wings spread out across his shoulders, the tail vanishing beneath the sheets at his waist. The dragon's eyes matched perfectly those of the man that lay next to her.

He awakened slowly as a warm hand lightly traced the tattoo on his back. Cool ice-blue eyes opened to capture velvet black ones, the hand stilling as her mind fluttered helplessly. The music was barely audible to his sensitive ears, overwhelmed by the harsh brass tones of daylight noises. _You..._

His eyes glowed as his mind took hold of hers, her struggles ceasing with one final tremble. It was too soon to feed if he wished her to survive, rare when he found blood as sweet, as untainted, as pure of life as hers. "_Sleep..._"

The imperious command in his quiet tenor had her eyes drifting shut, her mind drifting again into dark dreams...

-

-

That night he stood once more upon the top of Tokyo tower, surveying the city splayed beneath him. The sky hung low with clouds tonight, their underbelly glazed with the orange metropolitan lights. The music swirled quietly, sedately, serenely around him, soothing his strangely turbulent soul.

He breathed deeply of the damp night air, then again, scenting, hunting for his next victim.

-

A male this time, a criminal by his dress and crude mind. He was crushed, dominated, subjugated without a second's chance or thought. Bent back, artery torn, drained swiftly. Hot, bitter blood splashing in a weak arc towards the frozen concrete as the body fell, lifeless and inert to the ground.

His hunger silenced, physically sated, yet _he_ was still unsatisfied. There was a restlessness of spirit within that refused to be hushed.

He returned to his lair and the welcoming arms of his prior victim. He fell against her slight form, nipping at her bare shoulder, tearing her slightly with his still-enlarged fangs. At the first taste of her exquisite essence, the restlessness calmed, quieted, and was finally silent.

She shuddered, gasped as the gentle harmony caressed her soul once more, promised ecstasy hinted at as he kissed the small cut dry. Her voice a quiet sultry whisper in the velvet darkness. "My Lord..."

Glowing cerulean eyes speared hers, her mind fighting his control so she could speak. "You alone can make my song take flight..."

Her surrender then was total, complete, intoxicating in its entirety. The music swelled, swirled around them both, pulling them into the darkness, into itself, before sending them flying into the night. _Help me make the music of the night..._

_---Fin--- _


	8. Optional Epilogue

Kiss of the Dragon

Optional Epilogue

Requested by Freakster.

* * *

Two policemen rounded the corner, swiftly responding to the relayed call from the station. Over the years, bodies had been found in and around Tokyo tower. All had been strangely drained of nearly all of their blood. The worst had been a man last year. His throat had been practically torn out by whoever, whatever was doing this. People had gone missing too, a few, turned up dead months later. Most were never seen again. The public was becoming superstitious, nervous. Rumors of vampires abounded and the Chief of Police was screaming for the head of whoever was doing this.

Another body had been found, a woman this time. She was beautiful, as all the other women's bodies had been, but there was something different, something shrunken, about this one. Her short black hair showed at least a half-inch of white at the roots, her unnaturally pale skin unblemished. One policeman took his coat off to cover her naked bloodless body.

"Third one this week! I'm starting to get the creeps."

"Looks like 'e kept this one a while."

"How do you know it's a _he_?"

"My sister, she saw something one night coming 'ome. She 'ad to come by the tower and she _swears_ she saw '_im_."

"Him? Him who?"

"The vampire..." He stepped aside as the crime scene team arrived, the bright strobe of the camera flash starkly illuminating the alley with each snapshot. The alley now a bustle of quiet activity as the body was swiftly processed for cause of death and identity.

A quiet noise sent one cop investigating further back into the alley. He crept around the corner, stepping nervously into the darkness beyond. _Turn away from the light..._

"Kuso. Lin? That's not funny!" Another noise, like a step, lured him further away from the others.

_Come and listen..._ The cop spun around, unable to pinpoint the source of the voice. Darkness swirled unnoticed about his feet. _Listen to the night..._

The stories, all the rumors, what if... what if they were **true**? He drew his gun, this was **not** his partner Lin. Nervous eyes darted about the alley, he should return to the others. His hand began to shake as he took another step. It echoed, and he turned, to see a tall shadowy form before him. Glowing cerulean eyes bored into his, his nervous mind quieting, becoming still, becoming calm. _Come to me..._

The gun clattered to the concrete as the policeman took a step toward the figure, entranced. A gasp of astonishment echoed loudly through the now silent alley as a most handsome man leaned forward slightly into the light. The handsome man held out his hand. _Come..._

The policeman knew he should do something, call for backup, fire his gun, something, **anything** other than what he did. His hand shook slightly as he placed it in the taller man's. The man smiled softly, looking tenderly down and into the dark eyes of the policeman before pulling him forward. _Come listen to the night..._

The job, his duty, his world, forgotten. The cop stepped forward, his mind trembled one last time before yielding completely, never to be seen alive again.

The dragon had claimed another victim...


End file.
